


Unanswered

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Ascension, Fanvids, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel can't trust his own memories. (Post-Fallen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unanswered Prose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234710) by [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt). 



[](http://bit.ly/rdp4b2)   
  
Unanswered Streaming @ Go to Your Happy Place   
  
  
Edited by Holdt

Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Warnings: fast cuts, angst, flashes

Music by The Devil Wears Prada

[](http://dc370.4shared.com/download/b37aI469/Holdt_Unanswered_HD.wmv)   
**Hi-Res Download** [   
](http://bit.ly/nx5o73)

  



End file.
